


Kitty Daddies

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [63]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fetish, Fluff, Is hipbones fetish even a thing, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actual Kitten George, actual Kitten Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn think that before they adopt kids, they should try their hand at someone . . . furrier. So they adopt a brown tabby with forest green eyes and a curly, bushy tail and a shaggy haired brown tomcat with curious amber eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall and Zayn are happily married. They're still basking in their honeymoon phase, but they think that maybe, they are ready for more responsibility.

 "Nialler," Zayn started, their bodies intertwined in between the bed sheets and lips brushing one another's.

"Yes?" Niall answered, pressing his lips more firmly against his husband's.

"What're your thoughts on, y'know, kids?"

"Love 'em. Why?"

"Maybe," Zayn drew out, tracing patterns onto Niall's bare shoulder, "we should have some."

Niall chuckled. "I've been waiting for you to ask me, y' right idiot."

 Zayn growled playfully as he threw the covers off their tangled bodies and pinned Niall's wrists above him, shutting him up effectively.

 

 

-

  

 

Next afternoon, Niall and Zayn find themselves at the local animal shelter. Their website boasts the amount of lost pets and injured animals they have rescued. It also says that since it is the litter season, their nursery is booming with kittens, ranging from newborns to the little kittens who are ready to be weaned and adopted.

The receptionist is named Perrie, a petite blonde who keeps making googly eyes at _Niall'_ s Zayn. Niall slings a possessive arm around Zayn's shoulders and pulls him in for an unnecessarily long and sloppy kiss in front of her just because. 

"Right," Perrie says, sounding deflated. "This is the way to our nursery. There are twenty-seven kittens by last Sunday's count. About fourth of them are ready to be taken home straightaway." She unlocks a room and ushers them in. "Any preferences?"

Niall and Zayn think for a long moment. Niall suggests, "I want a tabby, actually. You, babe?"

"Any kitten you want is a kitten that I want," replies his husband . They rub noses together in an eskimo kiss and Perrie has to fight an urge to throw up.

"You're in luck. Yesterday, another couple adopted three little tabbies, bringing the tabby count down to one. I believe that Harry is the one you want."

 Down the corridor, there is a room labelled 'Stray- 2 kittens' on a miniature white board.

Inside the room, Niall and Zayn find a wary orange tabby nestling two sleeping kittens. One of them has brown tabby fur and a bushy tail that has curly hair and the other is a plain brown with shaggy pelt.

"They are so damn cute!" Niall practically squeals. "Can we take them both home? Pwease, Zaynie?"

Niall does an impeccable Puss in Boots imitation from _Shrek_ and Zayn finds that face impossible to resist. "Of course, Nialler."

Bushy Tail opens its eyes and wow, they are the greenest eyes Niall has ever seen.

"That one's Harry and the other one is George. George is from another female but sadly, she died. Fortunately, this one took in George as well." Perrie supplies.

 Harry butts his head into George's shoulder and yowls, as if telling the sleeping kitten to wake up. The yowling goes on until the other kitten opens its amber brown eyes. First thing it does is swipe its shaggy front paw at Harry's ear. Harry retaliates by cuffing George at his jaw with his oversized striped paw. Zayn finds himself enchanted by the kittens' adorable charm as much as Niall is.

"We'll take 'em both."

 

 

-

 

 

The kittens mew all the way home. They are constantly climbing over one another or chewing each other's tails. Niall keeps looking over his shoulder to check on the new addition to his and Zayn's family partly because he wants to make sure that they aren’t actually hurting each other and partly because they are too cute to not watch.

 

"Home, sweet home," Zayn declares, driving into their garage. He pecks Niall on his lips as he switches off the engine. Zayn picks up the kittens and their box of supplies and takes them inside the house. The shelter also sold pet supplies so they bought two litter boxes, a sack of litter sand thingy, two cat beds, a jumbo sized thing of kibble, and some canned tuna and salmon. Of course, they hadn't forgotten the catnip toys and a feathered toy that the kittens loved.

"They we go," Zayn muses, angling the box carefully so that the kittens can tumble out.

 Harry and George bound off in a millisecond. They zap around the place, sometimes tripping over their clumsy paws and mewing and climbing over each other. At one point, George succeeds in straddling Harry down and forcing the other to bare his underbelly. He nips at Harry's throat and his tail is vibrating with excitement. Harry whines pitifully in distress.

 "Okay," Niall finally intervenes. He picks up George, who flails all four paws in a vain attempt to keep his paws on Harry.  He hisses, squirming to turn around and swipe his sheathed claws at Niall.  Meanwhile, Zayn crouches next to Harry and scratches his dark chocolate ears. Harry wails and jumps right into Zayn's arms and buries his head into Zayn's chest.

"There, there," croons Zayn in a soothing tone. "Mean Georgie won't bother you now." 

Across the room, George yowls at that and nuzzles into Niall's shoulder, licking at the collarbone and effectively makes the blond giggle.

 

 

-

  

 

"Niall, distract him with the mouse!" Zayn says, struggling to hold onto two soapy and extremely slippery kittens.

 

It's been five weeks since the Malik-Horan household has adopted Harry and George. Today is their first attempt at giving the kittens a bath and so far, it's been an outright disaster.  Niall slides into the tub, already stripped down to his cheap black boxers.   He waves the squeaky mouse in front of George's face and the shaggy kitty makes a grab for it.  Harry is quick to tumble after George and the two boys use this as a chance to rub them with soap.  Rinsing them is the hardest part because the kittens really despise getting any amount of moisture in their eyes.

Finally, after what feels like a naval battle, they pat the kittens with warm towels and let them loose. Harry, as usual, trips over his still overly large paws and George pauses in his sprint. Niall could have sworn that the slightly older kitten is sneering at Harry.

 "Hey, Niall." Zayn starts, watching the two kittens wrestle on the living room carpet.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should adopt a kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February 2015: I've decided to write part 2 on a whim.
> 
> Mildly arousing scenes ahead. Please proceed with caution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a year after they adopt the kittens, Niall and Zayn welcome another addition to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a bit of a slump with the other story I'm working on so here goes!

 

It’s been a long year and six months since adopting Harry and George but every single grueling moment has been worth it.

Today is the day that Kyla Alhena Malik-Horan was welcomed home.

 

Last fall, Niall and Zayn signed the last piece of document that was required for a surrogate mother and the very next day, their surrogate, Perrie, was inseminated. They were told the usual repertoire: don’t expect for Perrie to get pregnant on the first try, miscarriages is common with all pregnancies, blah blah blah.

At half-four in the morning, a phone call roused Niall from his peaceful slumber. It was from Perrie and she sounded frantic as she rattled on about some water and hospital. Perrie had to repeat herself at a slower pace before Niall finally caught on to what she was saying and promised to be the hospital as soon as humanly possible.

Then came the task of waking Zayn. Zayn was a heavy sleeper, especially after a whole night’s worth of trying out kinky and/or incredible things in bed. Niall’s own bottom half was wonderfully sore and he couldn’t suppress the smile as he raked his eyes down Zayn’s hickey-littered chest.

A smirk curled up the corner of his lips.

He straddled Zayn’s hipbones—he had to clamp his teeth down onto his lower lip so that he wouldn’t moan too loudly at the delicious feeling of Zayn’s pubes brushing at his arse crack—and pressed a fleeting kiss to Zayn’s luscious lips. That didn’t wake up Zayn just as Niall had anticipated. So he indulged himself by leaving a fresh trail of kisses and bite marks down the column of Zayn’s neck and scooted downwards as he did so until he reached the _V_ of Zayn’s pelvis.

Zayn’s hips were one of Niall’s favourite places on Zayn’s body to ravish. He licked, nibbled, and suckled on the well-defined bones until he grew impatient and moved on to the crease between his thigh and groin. Zayn’s cock was already fattening up, a bead of precum drooling from the slit. Niall didn’t hesitate before he lapped it up and swallowed Zayn down to the base. The back of his throat was still tender from last night’s 69-ing but he loved sucking off Zayn, so.

A few minutes must have lapsed before Zayn groaned and wearily muttered something, his Northern accent too thick for Niall to understand entirely what Zayn was saying. It didn’t matter because when Zayn tugged at Niall’s hair, he knew to pull off and shuffle up Zayn’s body until their cocks were aligned. He wrapped his fingers around both their erections and wanked them off. Zayn came first with a hoarse whisper of Niall on his lips. As soon as Zayn came, he loosened his fingers away and just rubbed one off in the crease of Zayn’s hipbone, teeth sinking into the meat of a tanned shoulder.

“Mornin’, _dhoop_ ,” Zayn mumbled, nosing at Niall’s neck. “What’re we doing awake?”

Niall punched his bicep lightly. “Perrie’s water broke and we’ve been summoned. Brush your teeth, grab our hospital bag and my hand and we’ll be off.”

 

And that had been three hours ago. Turns out, labour takes a fucking long time. They had to call in two nurses, Perrie’s designated doctor that she’s been seeing for the duration of her pregnancy, the works. She doesn’t look too happy either, if the tiny pout of her eyes are of any indication. Niall tries his best to lighten up her mood by telling jokes and playing Taylor Swift’s newest album on an infinite loop.

“Fuck bulletproof love,” Perrie mutters with a murderous glint in her eyes. Niall and Zayn take a collective step back in perfect synchronisation. “I love you both, I really do, but feeling like my entire lower stomach is tryna turn itself into a supermassive black hole ain’t the most pleasant sensation in the whole wide world.”

“We love you too,” Niall offers with what Zayn calls ‘his billion-watt angel smile’. He takes the juice box from the bedside and helps Perrie drink it. “And once you’re discharged, we’ll be going out for a celebration dinner to the fanciest restaurant you can think of.”

Perrie’s baby blue eyes soften at that. “I’m holding you to that. If you back out—FUCKING HELL WHY CAN’T THE CONTRACTIONS STOP ALREADY!?”

Zayn must have pressed the call button because within seconds, a nurse and a doctor hurries into their private room. The doctor checks Perrie’s dilation and states, “We’re good to go.”

The rest of the birth is a blur to Niall. He and Zayn vacate the room like they had agreed to and stand outside the door awkwardly. There’s screaming, crying, and perfect chaos until the moment that they hear a baby’s cry. Niall rushes back inside and is immediately greeted with the sight of a tearful Perrie holding a new-born to her chest, a smile gracing her lips. He and Zayn take turns holding Kyla for the first time and cooing over her. Eventually, the doctor steps in to take her away for measurements and health checks.

Only after the doctor leaves with Kyla does Niall allow himself to heave a sigh. Zayn rubs his shoulder blades in understanding.

 

 

-

 

 

“Just to clarify, you guys are totally fine with me staying in the guest bedroom for as long as I’d like?” Perrie confirms, her piecing blue eyes searching into Niall’s own and Zayn’s.

“’Course!” Zayn exclaims. “You’re a part of our family, Pez. We want you to be a part of Kyla’s life as she grows up and obviously we’re not ready to feed her a bottle or even attempt to change her nappies without your supervision.”

Perrie smirks. “Thanks for reminding me that you somehow managed to put her nappy on backwards _and_ inside-out.”

Niall chuckles. The first night that Kyla spent home, Zayn was on night duty and when Perrie woke up, the first thing she had to do was re-change Kyla’s nappy and then give him a long lecture on putting nappies on babies the proper way.

 

It’s been a week since Kyla came into Niall and Zayn’s lives. They thought it was interesting that her birthday happened upon the day before summer solstice. The day after Kyla’s birth, Zayn drew himself a tattoo design for the Gemini Zodiac sign and got it tattooed right under his heart along Kyla’s initials and date of birth to commemorate it.

“Tattoo addict,” Niall teased when he noticed the plastic wrap covering side-rib as they showered together that night.

“Never claimed otherwise,” Zayn countered. And if that somehow led to a shower quickie with Zayn’s hand splayed out on the shower walls and Niall’s hands gripping bruises into Zayn’s sides, well no one else had to know.

 

“Alrighty then,” Perrie chirps, clapping once. “I am going to get ready for our dinner date and you boys better dress smart! Or else.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey, George. Hey, Harry,” Niall croons as he walks into what he and Zayn dubbed ‘ _The Cattery_ ’. What it actually is, is an unfinished room that they used as a storage room. Now, it’s filled with Harry and George’s stuff sans the stored crap. They have installed a pet access door so that the cats could leave and enter the room as they pleased. Before bringing Kyla home, they had worried about the cats developing a negative reaction to a smaller, vulnerable human being.

Thankfully, they were proven to be wrong. Harry adored Kyla. In fact, he seemed to be more attached to the baby girl than he was to Niall or Zayn. George, on the other hand, avoided her at first. After a few days, however, he decided that Kyla was harmless. Niall suspects that it’s large due to the fact that George and Harry are inseparable and Harry loves to spend his time napping in the nursery.

George bounds over to rub against Niall’s legs as Harry weaves between and around Niall’s legs. He places bowlful of salmon and tuna on the floor and pets at the cats’ heads as they feed.

“Sorry that I haven’t had time to play with you lately,” Niall mutters. “Kyla is a wee baby and that means that she comes first above anyone and anything at the moment. You don’t really care, d’ya?”

Niall swears that both Harry and George are judging him when they look up at the exact same time and stare at him for a prolonged moment.

The Irishman shake his head at himself. He’s become a certifiable cat lady, he reckons.

 

 

-

 

 

“Remind me again why we’re celebrating Kyla’s half-birthday,” Zayn intones dryly.

Niall gasps loudly and drops the banner on the sofa. Kyla giggles and babbles away in her cot next to the sofa.

“It’s a milestone!” Niall whisper-shouts. He picks up the banner again and hangs it on the wall opposite the telly. “Innit right, Miss Kyla Alhena?”

“Ma! Ma!” Kyla agrees and Niall blows a raspberry on her little tummy. She laughs and flails her stubby limbs and Niall laughs with her.

“Ah-ba,” Zayn drawls, crouched down next to her. “Say _abba_ for me, princess? Or _abbu,_ doesn’t really matter.”

Kyla tilts her head sideways in confusion. Harry climbs onto the cot next to her and curls up by her feet. She sits up and pets at Harry’s tail. Perhaps ‘petting’ is too generous of a word to accurately describe her actions. She is pretty much slapping at Harry’s tail but the cat doesn’t seem to give a fuck. He simply stays and falls asleep promptly.

“ _Abbu_!” Kyla blurts out. She looks up and opens her tiny arms to Zayn. “ _Abbu, abbu, abbu_!”

Niall looks to Zayn and surely enough, there are tears in his eyes. He takes out his mobile and opens the camera app with shaking fingers.

“ _Abbu_?” Niall prompts, holding his mobile level with Kyla’s face.

Kyla beams from ear to ear. “ _Abbu_!”

Niall tears up too.

 

 

-

 

 

“I can’t remember the last time we went to bed at before midnight,” Zayn whinges as he plops down on the bed, completely starkers. Perrie has volunteered to look after Kyla for Zayn’s birthday weekend and they took it as their chance to go on a romantic getaway to Montisola, a beautiful lake island in Italy.

Niall smirks. He drops the towel he’s been using to dry his hair and saunters over to their bed. “I can. This Wednesday, when we were convinced that Kyla was possessed or summat by a banshee.”

Zayn’s jaw drops in mock-anger. “I knew you were lying when you said that you were gonna go get her favourite blanket!”

“Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?” Niall challenges as he crawls up the plush bed. (Thank god for stupidly soft and large hotel beds.)

He watches as Zayn’s hazel-brown eyes narrow playfully. Zayn pulls him down and flips them over in the same movement. Niall retains his smirk as Zayn pins his hands above his head. A knee nudges his thighs apart and grinds into his soft cock just enough to make him want more.

“I’ll have to think on it,” Zayn ponders. He gathers both of Niall’s wrists into one hand and reaches to his side for something. Niall isn’t surprised when his wrists end up bound with a t-shirt.

“Tame,” he comments. He makes a show of pulling his wrists apart, testing the makeshift handcuffs. “They’re alright, don’t think I’ll tear through it this time.”

Zayn kisses the tip of his nose. “Perfect,” he all but purrs.

Zayn has a penchant for being the world’s worst tease if the mood strikes him. For the better part of the next hour or so, Zayn eats out Niall and fingers him at short intervals, always withdrawing on the brink of Niall’s orgasm.

It’s delirious and blissful in the best of ways.

Eventually, Zayn gives in to Niall’s taunting and pleading. They don’t bother drawing out the sex part—they’ve two days left yet. They assume their post-coital cuddling positions: Niall’s head tucked into Zayn’s chest with his arms encircling Zayn’s torso and Zayn’s chin rests on top of Niall’s head, an arm draped over Niall’s shoulders.

“I miss our daughter,” Niall blurts out. A pair of lips brush his temple.

“Me too. Two years ago, I wouldn’t have imagined myself saying this.”

“Not even in your wildest dreams?” Niall asks.

“Nah, those were usually filled with ideas as to what we could try out in bed.”

Niall jerks his head up to glare at Zayn. “Thanks for shattering the beautiful moment we had goin’. Great job.”

Zayn laughs. “Lemme make it up to you, then?”

Niall pretends to mull it over. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _dhoop_ : sunshine (according to Google)


End file.
